1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wiper for one step cleaning and polishing of hard surfaces such as wood and plastic surfaces and more particularly to such a wiper which comprises an absorbent nonwoven substrate wet impregnated with an aqueous cleaning and polishing composition comprising a blend of organic polysiloxanes, a wax, a solvent, an emulsifier and water.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The cleaning and polishing of wooden surfaces such as furniture, cabinets, woodwork and the like has long been a household chore. Over the years a wide variety of polish compositions have been developed for this purpose resulting in significant improvements not only in the compositions as such but also in the method for their delivery and application to the surface to be polished. For example, the advent of liquid aerosol polish compositions has greatly simplified the polishing of furniture and therefore has enjoyed considerable success.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,518 describes as an alternative to an aerosol spray for delivering and applying a furniture polish to household surfaces such as furniture a disposable wiper impregnated with a polish composition. The wiper comprises a cellulosic substrate having a certain specified surface pattern impregnated with an oil-in-water emulsion having an internal phase of mineral oil and silicone fluid in specified amounts and ratios. The oil-in-water emulsion preferably is substantially solvent and wax free although solvent in any amount which would not interfere with film deposition may be used to improve cleaning and waxes up to about 1% may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,001 describes a cloth for one step dry-and-shine polishing of wet car surfaces. The cloth is coated or impregnated in a discontinuous manner with a polish composition comprising in specified amounts a silicone oil, a detergent and a soap or wax. The polish composition is applied to the cloth in a carrier such as water and isopropanol in a specified pattern to provide hydrophilic and hydrophobic areas and the carrier then is evaporated at elevated temperatures until the cloth is dry to the touch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,575 describes detergent resistant polish compositions prepared by incorporating in specified amounts an aminofunctional silicon fluid and a hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxane and/or a silicone resin into a wax containing polish composition. The compositions may also include an emulsifier and may be formulated as an organic solvent based aqueous emulsion or as a paste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,475 describes wax polishing compositions in the form of a double emulsion which comprises in specified amounts organic solvent, organopolysiloxane, water-in-oil emulsifier, wax particles and water. Blends of organopolysiloxanes of low and high viscosities may be used and additionally amine functional silicones may be included.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,250 describes polish formulations containing a wax and/or an abrasive, optionally at least one member selected from solvents, surfactants, thickening agents, detergent resistant additives, colorants and odorants, specified amounts of a cyclodimethylsiloxane fluid and a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer, and water. The formulations also may contain an organic water-in-oil surfactant having an HLB value of 2 to 10 and/or certain silicone-glycol copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,029 describes a detergent resistant vinyl coating composition containing in specified amounts an aqueous emulsion of a mixture of silicone fluids consisting of an aminofunctional silicone fluid and an organopolysiloxane fluid, a mixture of surface active agents and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,612 describes furniture polish compositions which are two-phase single emulsions comprising in specified amounts a hydrocarbon solvent of specified boiling range, a certain montan wax ester, an emulsifier of specified HLB the ratio of which to the montan wax ester is greater than 1:1, water and, optionally, a polysiloxane or blend of polysiloxanes having an average viscosity of 20 to 30,000 cs at 25.degree. C.